דרייפוס
by TErock95
Summary: סיכום פרשת דרייפוס מנקודת מבטו של צרפת. נכתב בתור הכנה לבגרות. [אזהרה: צרפת קצת אנטישמי כאן] ב ע ב ר י ת !


**אוקיי****! ****אז מצאתי דרך ממש כיפית ללימוד היסטוריה****, ****ו****- ****איך לא****? ****היא כוללת את הטאליה****! ****בכל מקרה****, ****למרות שמדובר בפאנפיק זה בכל זאת סוג של סיכום****, ****אז בבקשה תיקחו את זה בחשבון****. ****עוד אזהרה****: ****צרפת כאן קצת אנטישמי****. ****אחרי הכל****, ****זה בכל זאת צרפת****.**

**עוד הערה; קראתי איפשהו שהמדינות בהטאליה חולות בזמן משבר כלכלי, מדיני או חברתי.**

* * *

צרפת התהלך ברחובותיה של העיר האהובה עליו, איך לא— פאריז. השנה היתה 1894, טעם השוויון עדיין טרי, למרות שכבר עברו מאז 106 שנה. אך זה לא היה מה שהעסיק אותו כרגע. מה שהעסיק אותו היתה העובדה שמישהו בגד בו. המסמכים היו חתומים באותיות א"ד, ולמרות מיליון האפשרויות העומדות מאחורי ראשי התיבות האלה, אנשיו העדיפו להתמקד באלפרד דרייפוס.

יהודי.

בין צרפת לבין תושביו היהודים היתה מערכת יחסים משונה, כפי שהיה עם כל שאר הארצות. לחלק היו יחסים טובים יותר, לחלק...פחות. מה שבטוח, כל הארצות (למעט אמריקה) ידעו שלכל דבר יש סוף. אלה עם היחס הטוב ידעו שיום יבוא והיחס ישתנה ללא היכר._ככה היה עם ספרד__, __בזמנו__._ אלה עם היחס הגרוע...או שליהודים יהיה נמאס ומה שנשאר מהם בלית ברירה יעזוב, או שימשיכו לסבול בשקט בתקווה שיגיע משטר חדש וטוב יותר.

לפני 106 שנה היחס בין צרפת ליהודים היה אמור להשתפר. ז"א, כן, היחס השתפר, אך לא לאורך זמן. צרפת עצר בבית קפה קטן, והתיישב כדי להירגע.

הוא לקח עותק של עיתון "הדיבור החופשי" וקרא שוב על הבגידה. באופן כללי צרפת נהנה מאוד מקריאת העיתון הזה, למרות מידת הפוגענות שהיתה בו נגד אנשיו היהודים. הוא גם השתעשע מספריו של אדוארד דרימון, עורך העיתון, גם הם בעלי אופי..."לא כ"כ אוהד" את יהודיו.

למרות שהכתוב הכעיס אותו לא- מעט, הוא לא היה יכול להתכחש לצביטת האשמה שעברה בו כשקרא את המאמרים.

_באמת__!_ חשב לעצמו,_זה לא כאילו אני היחיד שעושה את זה__! __גרמניה כתב את הרוב__, __וגם לאוסטריה והונגריה לא חסר__!_

הוא נאנח. כל העניין הזה גרם לו להרגיש לא טוב. ובכל מקרה, המשפט הולך להתחיל בקרוב.

לאחר ארבעה ימים, כשצרפת בעצמו לא הבין בדיוק מה קורה, דרייפוס הורשע באשמת בגידה. דרגותיו ישללו, הוא ישב במאסר עולם ויוגלה לאי- השדים.

משום-מה, זה לא הרגיש לצרפת נכון. צרפת נכח בטקס המשפיל, כמובן, ולא הפסיק לחשוב על כך שזו טעות. הוא יכל להרגיש זאת. זה לא הוא. לפתע הוא הרגיש דז'ה וו. _גם ז__'__אן לא היתה אשמה__._ ההבדל הוא, שאת ז'אן אהבו תקופה מסוימת, וז'אן לא היתה יהודיה. רק כשחשב זאת, שמע מסביבו קריאות: "מוות לדרייפוס!" "מוות ליהודים!" צרפת החוויר.

הוא מעולם לא הרגיש כ"כ אבוד ומבולבל בכל מה שקשור אליו. _מה קורה כאן__?_ הוא חשב, _חשבתי שאני צריך להיות מתקדם יותר__, __שוויוני יותר__, __מוסרי יותר— נכון שאני לא מחבב כ__"__כ את היהודים שלי__, __אבל האם זה צודק__?_

צרפת החליט לעזוב את המקום. מהצד הוא יכל לראות את קרוביו של דרייפוס. בין הדמעות והאבל הוא יכל לראות את המבט הנחוש בעיניהם, והוא ידע שזה לא הסוף.

ואכן, כך היה.

המנהל החדש של שירות הריגול, הקולונל פיקאר, עיין בתיק החשאי של דרייפוס והגיע למסקנה שדרייפוס נשפט ללא כל סיבה, וכי המסמכים שנמצאו בתיק והעדויות היו מזויפים, והוכנו כדי להעלים את הבוגד האמיתי, אסטראזי.

השמועות על כך התרוצצו להן, ומדינאים, עיתונאים וסופרים החלו לדרוש את האמת בסיפור. צרפת גם התעניין בכך, אבל עצם ההתעסקות בנושא החמירה את כאב ראשו.

ואז הגיע תורו של זולה. צרפת היה מאוד גאה באמיל זולה שלו, אחד הסופרים הגדולים שהכיר, והיה לו אומץ כזה...

המכתב שזולה שלח החמיר את כאב ראשו, וההאשמות שהטיח בבוסים שלו היו כ"כ נחושות שצרפת חשש שמאשימים גם אותו.

אך זולה היקר שלו, שילם את המחיר על האומץ והואשם בהוצאת דיבה. צרפת ידע שהוא ברח לאנגליה וחייך לעצמו בעצב, _האם אני מבריח את כל אלה שרוצים בטובתי__?_ למרות זאת, צרפת לא יכל שלא להרגיש גאווה כאשר שמע שזולה עדיין פועל למען הצדק.

עם הזמן, צרפת הבין שהנושא כבר לא היה יכול לצאת מראשו. כל מה שחשב עליו היה דרייפוס. מצד אחד הוא לא היה יכול לחמול על כבודו ולעשות משפט חוזר לדרייפוס [באמת; מה פרוסיה יחשוב עליו?] ומצד שני, הוא לא היה יכול לסבול את רגשות האשם על הנושא; הוא לא היה יכול להאמין שדרייפוס באמת עשה משהו.

כאבי הראש נעשו כמעט בלתי ניסבלים, וצרפת הרגיש על סף מחלה; הפעם האחרונה שהרגיש כך היתה בזמן המהפכה. _נכון__, __המהפכה_. זה כל מה שהביא לזה.

חמש שנים עברו וצרפת נכנע; הקצין המפליל התאבד והבוגד האמיתי ברח. דרייפוס יוחזר אליו למשפט חוזר.

הוא קיבל חנינה למרות שנשאר אשם, וצרפת הרגיש הקלה בכאב הראש שלו. אך זה לא היה הסוף.

לאחר שדרייפוס ערער על גזר הדין וזוכה, צרפת סןף-סוף נפטר מכאב הראש שלו. גם תואר הכבוד שדרייפוס קיבל עזר לו להירגע.

אחרי הפרשה, צרפת ניסה לדבר על זה עם דרייפוס, אבל הקצין היהודי לא הסכים לומר על הנושא מילה.

כנראה שהיחסים בין צרפת להיהודים לעולם לא יהיו מושלמים, אבל לפחות הוא יצא מהמקרה הזה.

החיוך נמחק מפניו של צרפת. הוא תהה אם היהודים שלו יוכלו לסבול אותו עוד.

הוא צחק לעצמו וניער את הנושא ממוחו, _באמת__. __כאילו שיש להם מדינה משלהם לחיות בה__._

* * *

**זהו****! ****כתבתי את זה אתמול****, ****כחלק מהלימוד למתכונת השנייה בהיסטוריה שהיתה לי היום****. ****בכל מקרה****, ****פרסמתי בתור כלי עזר למעריצי הטאליה דוברי העברית שצריכים את הנושא הזה לבגרות בהיסטוריה****...****ומשום****-****מה חיפשו פאנפיקים בעברית****... ****כ****-****ן****, ****לא משנה****. **

**אני לא מחייבת תגובות****, ****אבל מי שרוצה להגיב מוזמן בשמחה****! (****אני מקווה שזה עזר להבין קצת את הנושא****...)**


End file.
